The Letter
by KissLand
Summary: Jane is finding it difficult to accept her feelings for Maura and tell her, so she decides to write it down to release the frustration. But what happens when a letter that isn't supposed to be read is opened? Continuation of S2xE5 "Don't hate the player"


**I've been addicted to this pairing for some time now and have read dozens of fiction, before trying my own hand at it. So here it goes this is my first attempt! I apologize if it's a little OOC, specially Maura she's a bit tricky to write. So I'd really appreciate your reviews! & constructive ****criticism is also very welcome. This is a one-shot/continuation of S2xE5 "Don't Hate the player." **

**Disclaimers: All characters are property of TNT, Janet Tamaro, and Tess Gerritsen. Sadly I don't own anything just the words in this story.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>It was 5 O'clock at the precinct and about a week since the homicide of John McKenna and Manny Mega Vega. Things we're going rather smooth for the homicide team so Jane decided to take this slow break on the job to finish off the last pile of paperwork that had been intruding her desk for months now. But the detective's focus was soon broken by a quick clap of heels on the floor that could only mean that a certain someone was near a very important someone in Jane's life. <em>Maura. <em>Just as Jane expected, the ME came walking into the bullpen dressed in her fine designer clothing that screamed 'Paris Fashion Week'. Jane could only smile and turn around to look at the honey blonde coming towards her.

"Jane, here are the lab results from your mother's dieting beverage" The ME mentioned as she handed Jane the envelope, and quickly added. "Nothing harmful, but once again nothing helpful either." She chuckled, while picturing Angela selling those things down at the coffee shop.

"Oh Gosh why is ma so persistent with these things, I mean she already got a job with that Stanley Son-of-a-"

"Jane!" Maura interrupted, before any profane usage of words hit her ears.

"Oh come on Maur, you now that guy is such an A-hole sometimes they totally need new management down there." Jane shook her head, picturing the things she would do to that old fart if she wasn't a detective. But just this once unfortunately she was and had to calm down her hot temper before she was put behind bars for homicide. Luckily for Jane, being around Maura made her feel more relaxed and at ease not only about the situation at hand, but about everything. _Damn... get it together Rizzoli, these feelings your having, they're not normal. She's your best friend, and that only... nothing more!_ Jane thought to her self as she tried to rid her mind of how beautiful Maura looked in that little black dress, and how the material hugged the ME in all the right places.

"Okay I agree with new management being appointed, but I wouldn't refer to Stanley in that way. He's just very bitter which is highly common with men his age due to andropause, the male's equivalent to a woman's menopause. During this time, the testosterone output diminishes and this causes all types of problems including irritability and-"

"Okay Maura I get it, you can stop now." _but you still look so damn adorable when you go all google talk on me__..._ Jane silently cursed her thoughts trying not to give away what she was thinking and turned around to get back to her paperwork. But Maura perceived this action quite differently.

"Alright then, I guess I should be going." She responded with a tinge of hurt noticeable in her voice, and made her way to turn around. The action not going unnoticed by Jane caused her to immediately grab her friend's wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry, don't get me wrong I love your google talk." Jane proceeded to turn the Doctor around to face her. "And I happen to learn a lot through all your little facts by the way..." She reached up to pull a few stray hairs off of Maura's face and tuck them behind her ear as she continued.. "It's just I have so much paperwork I have to finish, but tell you what... once I'm done in the next hour we'll go out for some drinks and then movie at my place?" She finished off with an expectant smile, hoping she was able to cheer Maura up. The doctor could only smile back at Jane and nodded her head in agreement and Jane in turn sighed in relief as the doctor left to go back down to the morgue.

The truth was that she couldn't take to see Maura cry, she had a soft spot for the quirky woman that often caused her to care about the doctor more than she should, more than a so called 'Best Friend' should. Lately thoughts about Maura were all she had, they were getting stronger and Jane was scared to admit that her feelings for Maura went beyond a platonic relationship. It all had started after Maura had told Jane to unzip her a week prior. Jane would have never thought she'd hear those words come out from her friend and although those two little words had been mentioned in the most innocent of ways they still had the power to send shivers down Jane's spine and multiply her heart rate each passing second. From that point on her attraction for the ME grew as she was able to see her creamy skin inches under her touch as she undressed her friend. Jane knew she had always been attracted to Maura but always pushed it aside telling herself she wasn't gay and that she only admired her friend's beauty and that was all, but being in such an intense situation it awakened something in her, she couldn't hide her feelings any longer. She just didn't know how to tell Maura and was scared she'd ruin their friendship if Maura found out about her little secret.

So in the midst of her mental battle with acceptance, Jane went back to finishing her paperwork for the evening.

After a long hour and a half Jane was finally done with her duty and grabbed her gun and badge and headed out of the bullpen and toward the elevators. "See you guys later... " She yelled out to Frost and Korsak who were in the next room going over the closed case. "Don't get too drunk tonight Jane, we don't want another barf kid tomorrow at work." Korsak said playfully waving at the detective as she made her way down the corridor. "Hey!" Frost said as he nudged Korsak on his side. Then all three detectives erupted into laughter as Jane got into the elevator to head down where Maura was expecting her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Maur you ready?" Jane said as she entered the ME's office.<p>

"Yes, let me finish this last page of the report." She motioned to the corpse on the table with her hand. "Results came back, It's a suicide."

"Oh that's so sad, I wonder what went on through that poor kid's head to take away his own life, you know?"

Maura just shook her head at the thought. She had taken on this job to be able to speak for these corpses and tell their final story. To seek justice and find it in memory of them, but when it came to suicides she had such a hard time comprehending why a human being would take their own life, when life in itself was a gift and they had so much to live for.

"I don't know I could never quite comprehend it." She whispered almost as if she were talking to herself. Jane could see the way Maura's body stiffened in her seat and the way her facial muscles tensed at the thought, so she made her way around the doctor's desk and behind her seat to place her hands on the doctors shoulders. "Maura it's okay just relax" she said as she started massaging Maura's neck and shoulders, eliciting a low moan from the doctor, one that Jane had to bite her lip to stifle a moan of her own at Maura's erotic yet innocent sound. As she finished taking the knots out of the other woman's back she made her way down and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist from behind to give her a tight 'friendly' hug and she quickly withdrew her hands from Maura's midsection and made her way back to the exit of the office. "Ill be outside when you're ready okay?" she said as she looked toward the ME, the tingling sensation still in her lower stomach and only going downwards at the thought of Maura's sounds in a much more intimate situation. Jane shook her head again riding herself of thoughts that would only get her in trouble with her friend.

"Thank you Jane, I really needed that." She said as she finished writing the last of her report and made her way out of the office with her Gucci bag in hand. Expensive heels clapping against the floor was Jane's knowing call that Maura was finished and the two women made their way up and out of the precinct in no time, excited to get away from the job and anything stressful in their lives, to find comfort in each other.

* * *

><p>"Jane you're going to fall." Maura laughed at the sight of Jane semi-stumbling as she made her way down the hallway to the apartment.<p>

"I got this Maur, just watch!" Was the only thing she could respond with as she dropped her whole weight onto the door in front of her fumbling with her keys. It had been a while since Det. Jane Rizzoli was this drunk. Normally she'd pride herself of the fact that she could take loads of alcohol into her system and still be able to remember everything in the morning and not have a major hang over like most guys at the precinct. She would often have bets with the guys on who could last chugging beer the most and still be conscious the next day. But after a few long islands, a couple shots of tequila, and a few bottles of beer Jane was destined to hit the floor at any second. If this were a bet she would be losing big time and Maura was more then sure that Jane was going to pass out pretty soon and probably have a major hang over in the morning. So she kept on laughing and remained with a big smile on her face as she made her way to help Jane open her apartment door. In one swift movement, Maura turned Jane around by the waist so she wouldn't fall, took her keys and opened the door in front of them.

She was soon welcomed with a sweet cinnamon smell that surrounded the room, and her face lit up in recognition, it was the scent candles that she had bought Jane a month before. Jane had refused to light them up around the house saying she hated cinnamon and she would just buy a "_stupid air freshener" _ instead, she hadn't expected at all to witness the sight. She was instantly touched that Jane would think of her, and actually comply to her wishes. _She's so sweet, too bad she doesn't know it yet. _Maura could only smile at the thought, as she helped her girlfriend sit down on the sofa. _girlfriend? _Maura thought... _don't mess this up Maura, she's the only best friend you've ever had, what if she doesn't feel the same? _Maura broke away from her thoughts as she moved her head down to look at Jane and their gaze interlocked. A few seconds passed and it was moments like these between them that made Maura wonder that maybe Jane did indeed feel the same. She had tried to test Jane before to see her facial muscles and the way they reacted to things she'd say like "_unzip me" _or the way she had called her "_babe" _at Giovanni's, but she just wasn't sure she'd test her hypothesis completely. And as always she didn't wanna push her luck unless she knew for sure and had confirmed that Jane felt the same, so she decided not to think too much of it and went into the kitchen to fix herself a glass of wine to drink. The whole night at the Dirty Robber she had spent watching Jane and how beautiful and aesthetically pleasing she looked, that she had forgotted to take her drink which was what they had gone in there to do in the first place other than talk about everything and nothing like they always did. There was never a dull moment with Jane, and even when silence encompassed them it was one where they both enjoyed and felt comfortable in.

As Maura entered the kitchen and opened the cabinet to get a glass to pour her wine in, she could here Jane mumble something under her breath, so she turned around to go back and see what her friend was trying to say but something stopped her. Five small and neat printed letters written in Jane's handwritting, on a white envelope stopped her. _Maura._

In the few seconds her mind took to deduce that the envelope was addressed to her, she had already picked it up and slender fingers made their way to open it. Maura looked around to see if Jane had stood up but she seemed like she had fallen asleep on the couch already. She wanted so badly to open that letter but felt that maybe it was an invasion of privacy and that maybe Jane would give it to her in time, but curiosity got the best of her like it always did, and all logic went out the window. She opened the letter.

_Dear Maura,_

_I have no idea why I'm writing this but truth is I don't think I have the guts to tell you in person. I know I'm supposed to be the bad-ass Jane, the one that's not afraid of anything, or speaking my mind but when it comes to you, that act goes out the window. I can be my vulnerable self with you and it scares me to death sometimes, but you make me feel comfortable and that's all that matters...um what I'm trying to say is that, I care about you a lot, and sometimes a little more then a best friend should. When I see you, I can't explain it but I feel like everything is going to be alright, like all I really need is you to make it through each day.. I know ma is always talking about how i'm getting too old and I need a man A.S.A.P to start a family with, but I've realized that ever since the moment you walked into my life I'm not in need of that any more because I have you. I love you Maura, and not in a friendly way. Im in love with you, I just don't know how to tell you so I thought It'd be easier to write it down, and maybe one day I'll have the guts to actually come clean about how I feel and give you this letter. But for now I'll just enjoy every second I have with you even If I can't fall asleep with you in my arms every night for the rest of my life like I want and need._

_Love,_

_Jane._

When Maura finished, she knew at that moment she didn't need to keep testing Jane any longer, she had her answer. Jane loved her just as much as she loved Jane and nobody could change that. Tears started forming in her eyes with how overwhelmingly happy she felt at that moment, she wanted to jump with joy and run around like a little kid in a candy store. She felt like the happiest person in the world to be loved by such a wonderful woman that was Detective Jane Rizzoli, her best friend and the only woman that held her heart. She put her glass down on the counter and walked towards Jane, who was now sleeping soundly on the couch. She bent down right next to the sleeping beauty and kissed her forehead gently, while carresing her cheek, "I love you too Jane...I love you too.." was all she could say as she left a little note to Jane, so she could read it in the morning. With that Maura left the apartment with a smile on her delicate features, excited for the next day.

* * *

><p>Jane had been having the most amazing dream, but was soon shaken from paradise when a loud and boiesterious noise encompassed the space around her.<p>

"What the Fuck!" Jane screamed out, angry for being awakened from her sweat dream about Dr. Isles, but soon realized it had been her alarm clock in the next room signaling it was time for her to get ready for work. True to her rep. Jane didn't have a hangover like Maura would be expecting, but she was a little disorriented as she recalled that the doctor had been with her the night before and she could have sworn she spent the night. She went into her bedroom hoping that maybe she'd find the doctor there but all she came across with was emptiness. As Jane was about to turn around to leave her apartment something caught her eye on the bed. _A note._ She thought. _Hmm_.._That's weird.. let's take a look. _She shook her head as she unfolded the piece of paper to read what it said.

_Jane, I hope your not mad that I read your letter last night. _

_Come down to my office in the morning, we should talk._

_-Maura_

Jane's heart could only beat faster in her chest as fear, anticipation, and hope all crashed into her in one big wave of emotion. She didn't know what to espect once she got to the precinct. She couldnt tell by a simple two sentences how Maura felt, if she was happy, excited, or mad. Jane had never felt more insecure in her life, but she swallowed that insecurity down her throat as she entered the precinct and went directly down to the morgue in a confident stride instead of heading to the bullpen.

As she entered the morgue she could see Maura sitting down at her desk inside her office, her hands at that point where shaking a bit and sweating more than usual as her heart rate increased with every step she took towards the Honey-blonde.

"Jane there you are, I was expecting you. Did you get my note?" She asked with a smile generously replacing that stern concentrative look that had held her features before as she revised a few reports.

"Oh...yea I did.." Jane said as she immediately felt a knot starting to building in her throat. Not knowing what else to say as she opened her mouth to force something out, she found herself at a loss of words. All there was, was silence.

Maura stood up from her chair and approached Jane. When she came to a stop, she was dangerously close to the brunette and gently took her hand in hers.

"I know I said I wanted to talk, but I'd rather just show you." Maura whispered in Jane's ear as she pulled back to gently kiss the detective on the lips for the first time. The kiss was chaste at first but soon evolved into the most passionate kiss both women had ever experienced in their lives. Maura poured all her emotion into that kiss and left Jane breathless, speechless, and gasping for air when they parted. Jane couldn't remember at what point her left hand had reached down to hold the doctor by the waist and pull her closer, and her right hand in the other woman's honey-blonde hair. Maura's gentle breaths tickled Janes lips as she whispered "I love you", and with that both women knew that they didn't want to be in anyone else's arms at that moment, but eachother's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed!<strong>

**Let me know your thoughts and comments so don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
